The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium.times.hortorum known by the varietal name, `White Truffles` (Oglevee No. 3252, Bodger No. 3 GM 35-3). The new variety was discovered in a selective breeding program by David Lemon at Bodger Seeds, Ltd., Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a selection from the crossing of `Showcase White` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,284) with `La Paloma` (unpatented).
The new cultivar was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Ltd., located at 152 Oglevee Lane, Connellsville, Pa., 15425 and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar was grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., using full light, 60.degree. Fahrenheit night temperature, 68.degree. Fahrenheit day temperature, and grown in a soilless media using a constant fertilizer of 200-250 parts per million of Nitrogen and Potassium, in full light. The claimed plant was grown from a rooted cutting, potted in a 10 cm pot and exhibited a six week response time from the rooted cutting to a flowering plant.